DREAM OF DREAMER
by Amusuk
Summary: The image of his mother appeared all of sudden... bad summ..:


Hello, minna! How dare I make those other fics when there's another uncompleted story? Forgive this irresponsible author. Really... This newbie is getting stuck because the lost of his plot (which dumbly written on paper + bcz his own fault) plus after some weeks of hiatus.. (*hiding under the bed) It's late, 2 a.m.

Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this story. It's nearly two days late from Mother's Day but still.. I hope it could inspire you (and me too!) to do... whatever things you want to do (?). Ahaha, I hope it will remind you of your mother once. Happy reading.

Warning: poor and messy vocab, theme didn't match, bad drama, OOC, etc...

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM OF DREAMER <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own [switch]. Naked Ape would slap me. **

**By: Amusuk **

**Special for Mother's Day **

Rain had drenched the whole town with no mercy for two hours. A clod of clouds shaded everything below when a little boy looked up to the sky in worry. The rain that was not going to peter soon, it was not in his side this time. He stood in his place, in front of his class-room, quietly. He's waiting for someone.

"Kurabayashi_-kun_? Didn't you bring an umbrella?" said the teacher. She lowered her body to the same line as the little boy.

"I lend it," he replied briefly.

"Oh, how nice. I'll walk you home now. Please wait for a sec, I'll get my umbrella," the teacher smiled to him and turned to walk another side to the staff room. The boy didn't change his view, even to see his teacher's face. A strange 6 years old boy was blankly watching the water drops.

.

.

"Kurabayashi_-kun_, lets g—" She stared at the former place he stood. "My, that kid..." She looked at the empty space in front of class room, then at the main gate, she felt pity for him. He'd gone leaving no trace.

At the same time, the boy was walking under the rain. He didn't want to go home. Didn't feel hungry. Didn't feel tired. He didn't know what to do and where to go. He passed by a park which people used to jogging every morning. A strange power was forcing him to move his legs, one by one he stepped, entering the park. Nothing came up to his mind when he stared at the flower, a scary look that could terrify anybody unlucky who was passing by.

He let himself lost in the rain.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm home." <em>

"_Hal! You're wet. He's arrived, honey." _

"_Oh, Hal. I'm sorry I didn't pick you up. I thought you'll go home with a teacher," said his mom hugging him tightly. A regretful expression appeared on his beautiful face. _

"_Mom, you're gonna get wet. I'm okay, really. I'm going home with a friend. I've just got wet in front of house," he lied. He never go home with anyone. He didn't have any good friends. Though he's quiet popular among children because of his cleverness. He never find someone who make friend with him purely, without any other reasons. _

"_Sorry. We have important guess here, Hal," his father said. _

"_Honey, finish your job right away. I'll take care of Hal." _

"_Okay," he said as he walked to living room, "I'm sorry Sir. My son has come home just now. Please wait a moment." _

"_Oh, that's okay. Ah, is he of the same age with my son?" the guest asked. _

"_Yes. Hal's 5 years-old. Excuse me." _

"_You'll get a new friend, Eto." The guest nodded and stroke his boy's head._

_Hal changed his clothes with his mom after taking a bath. She held Hal's hand with her warm hand toward the living room. _

"_Sorry for waiting. This is my son. Be friend with him, okay?" Hal nodded. The boy behind the guest's hand stood and walked toward Hal. _

"_I'm Eto Kai. Nice to meet you," he smiled sweetly. _

"_I'm Hal Kurabayashi," he replied. _

"_Nah, the two of you may go to your room, Hal." They left the living room as she left too. Kurabayashi-san turned to his special guest. "Now, shall we continue this discussion?" _

"_Please do. It's only between us. I'll never tell anyone." _

"_Yeah, you have to." Their face were getting too serious. _

_Meanwhile, Hal and Kai were in Hal's room. Hal took a book he secretly brings from his father's room. Kai walked next to his desk. He found many books about chemical and medical. _

"_Wow, you read these kind of book? Amazing." _

"_Yeah, I like it. Don't dare touching them, or you will know what'd happen" Hal glared at the poor boy. Then Kai sat on the corner of the bed. While Hal opened a big and thick book on the floor, leaning to the cupboard. Kai was curious and stepped closer to him. _

"_Hey, what is it you're reading?" He leaned his body closer to Hal's. Hal was uncomfortable, he would love it to slap the boy in front of him, but he himself want to read the book so much, so he just left him the way he was. "Whoa, there's so many words I don't understand." _

"_It's because you're stupid," Hal said with his firm style. It was so rare to find a little boy with that kind of way to speak. _

"_I'm not that stupid," Kai grumbled. His cheeks puffed. _

_One minutes, five minutes, they didn't realized how long times they'd spent to read the books. Two hours passed, when Kurabayashi-san and his special guest opened the door to Hal's room. He was surprised but then he smiled. Sighing over the two. The guest chuckled, too. "They really get along well." _

"_Hm, I rarely find kids who reading a book together," Kurabayashi-san said. They chuckled. The two boys were sleeping in their position holding a book together. Kai's head fell on Hal's shoulder cozily. They slept in a peaceful face. The guest picked his boy and carried him. Kurabayashi-san sighed, then followed his guest until the front gate. _

_Rain had already fallen calm. Hal's mother came to his room. She chuckled seeing Hal lying on the floor peacefully. She then lifted his body to the bed. Kissing his forehead. "Good night, Hal."_

* * *

><p>He remembered clearly the way his mom cooks the breakfast on the next day. That noisy sound from the kitchen was one thing he ever misses to remember. Sound of his dad and himself arguing about glasses. Those are the time when he felt life was perfect. His future would be nice and promising. His life would be easier. And his heart.. would be a lot more full of joy.<p>

He inhaled a deep breath to calm himself. But the rain had a great deal of making him stared a t the blank soil below. He knew that already. Rain wasn't really a good thing for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is this?" <em>

"_It is our breakfast today. Omelet!" his mom priding her ability to cook. Hal took one spoon of it and eat it. _

"_Salty! And a bit... bitter?" He swallowed it forcefully and then glared at his mom, "Whatever thing did you put in this thing?" _

"_I thought it will taste better with local products. So I put wasabi, gourd, eggplant, and lemon," she said as she never do any wrong acts. _

"_W—what?" _

"_Don't be so picky, Hal. It's our breakfast." His father intervened. Hal who was about to stand and pound on the table sat sweetly after seeing his dashing father spoke out. _

"_Yeah, that's right. Listen to what Daddy said." She played her index finger counseling his beloved son. _

_Hal ate his breakfast, glaring at his odd cheerful mother._

* * *

><p>That house was full of peaceful sound. But now it's gone. Forever.<p>

"Hal! Hal! Ah, finally you're awake.. Thanks God."

"Hng?" Hal sat from his laying position. He turned around his head. He only found a boy standing, looking at him concerned. He has dark brown hair, dark eyes, and skinny figure. His worrying eyes look so big. Because he stood too close.

"Where am I? And what are you doing here?"

"Eh? I found you here when I'm passing the park coincidentally. What are you doing here, either?" He spoke nearly whispered. "You're sleeping on the ground. So, I bring you to this bench rather than leave you there," the boy crinkled his eyebrow. Yeah, Hal was such a big liar. Hungry? Of course. He didn't eat since morning. Tired? Definitely. Who is it not tired when he have to walk under the rain without any food for the butterflies in the stomach since morning.

"That's none of your business."

Silent.

He then sat next to Hal. He acted like he used to it, used to Hal's behavior. Hal was silently gazing to the ground without looking for even a sec at the boy's face left to him. He turned his eyes to Hal, worried. Subconsciously, he led his left hand to touch Hal's forehead and asked him with pure intention, "Are you sick?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm fine, Mom!" <em>

"_No, you're not. I'm calling a doctor. He will come soon." _

"_You're camp it up, Mom. I don't need doctor!" _

"_Yes, you need. Now, just stay calm on this bed." She touch his forehead and caused some of his hair lifted up. Hal closed his eyes immediately. _

"_You have high fever," she blurted. Her face became like a minister on moving-picture-device, in Hal's vision. It was frowning so deep. He felt the strong hand that gave him light massage on his shoulder making him calmer and comfortable. It's warm. But it didn't last long when the doctor came knocking at his door. _

'_God must have hated me...' He grumbled utterly in his mind for the first time._

* * *

><p>Hal widened his eyes and ward off Kai's hand forcefully. "I'm alright!" He frowned. That noisy boy was really annoying him. "Get your hand off of me, stupid!" He saw a couple of figures passing them. A woman and a little kid who was playing with puddle. The mother was holding an umbrella, and the boy wore a blue raincoat. He couldn't control the flashing memory that came in and out as it liked.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom?"<em>

_The mother chuckled at his surprised son, "What's wrong, Hal? Lets go home now. I'll never forget to pick you up again, from now and then." _

"_But you're soaked. Why didn't you wear a raincoat?" Hal's face turned to worry seeing his own mother all wet. _

"_Ahaha, I tear it accidentally. But don't worry. I've brought yours. Wear this." She coerced Hal wearing the small green raincoat. She then took his hand and pulling him to walk home. Hal was flustered why his mom could walk under the rain as her usual way. Holding his hand tight. 'I wonder why Mom's hands are so warm against the weather'. He didn't understand why his mother didn't think her own self rather than him who wear a raincoat._ _She didn't mind protecting Hal from cold and wet despite herself._

Hal stared blankly, leaving a worried little boy beside him. He really didn't care about him. Egoist. But suddenly he felt an extreme head-ache. Dizzy. "Hal?"

BRUGHH...

"Hal!"

"_Haaal!" the woman ran fast, pushing his tiny body from the edge of the solid tar. His body flung away and fell on the middle of the road. Pain had been inflicting great ache of his head. He came to at least, he decide to look behind. But the fact was really hard to believe. _

"_M—mom...?" _

_Her body was lying unmoving upon the road full of water flowing because of the rain. He didn't even blinked._

* * *

><p>CRANGG... TINGG... TICK TICK TICK..<p>

A loud sound was coming through Hal's hearing. It was like the sound his mom used to make in the morning. He opened his eyes. _'This ceiling... my room..'_ he thought. He heard a sound of someone coming.

CRREAK... The sound of door opened

He could saw an unclear figure coming and bringing a tray with a glass of something on top. _'Mom...?'_

"Hey, I bring you this." The figure became bigger.

The figure moved his face closer.

"This is hot milk," the voice spoke.

He couldn't hear the last sentence but, he saw a very warm and big smile before he fainted, again. He didn't eat properly these days.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm coming!" Hal's heart beating wild, "Uh-huh, so you're not sleeping at this hour. Naughty boy." His mother was such an annoying person. The only person who can make him get a heart-attack anytime she want.<em>

"_I can't sleep," Hal whispered. But, what's on earth a mom can't hear from his child's lips? She then came out from there. Leaving Hal confused as well as happy to not hear a long story. He was about to move down from bed to read his uncompleted book when his mom suddenly came. _

"_Hng?" _

"_Drink this," she held a glass of milk for him to take, "This is hot milk. People says it will help you to sleep." _

"_How could?" _

"_Just try it." _

_Tick.. Tick.. Tick.. _

_And the legend comes true. He was fast asleep in few minutes later. She took the glass and didn't forget to gave him a 'good-night' kiss._

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes. Now his vision was as clear as eagle's. Nobody's there. <em>'Dream? It's too real.' <em>he grinned. He was still in his room. Seeing nothing was wrong, he walked to the kitchen. And he heard some noisy sound coming from the kitchen. _'That couldn't be...?'_ A short boy of his age was washing a glass. "Hey! What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, you're awake! I thought you'll sleep longer, hee-hee."

Hal frowned at this imprecise boy. "Okay, I'm finished," the boy suddenly reaches Hal's forehead and Hal stepped back immediately, "I guess you're fine now. I'm going home. See you again." The boy smiled and stepped toward the exit. Hal stood still for a moment before realizing that he didn't know his name. He'd already taken care of Hal. The look of his eyes resembling his mom's. He felt a bit sad when his home is going to be quiet (again). At least he should give him 'a' thanks.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Eh? Tee-hee, it's Eto Kai," he replied.

"Hey, thank you for today."

"Hee-hee, we'll meet again someday." He waved his hand before disappearing from Hal's sight.

.

.

.

"Hal..."

"Hal!"

"Uhn?" He moved his body from that position. Stretching his back and shoulder by pulling his hands up. _'Dream in dream? But it was too real..'_

Still in not-full-awaken-state he mumbled unclearly, "Mo—m?"

"Wake up, Hal!" "And I'm not Moa."

"I'm awake," he replied. He thanked God for giving him an idiot friend. "What day's today?"

"Hm? It's 22nd December. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing."

"I don't expect you to sleep after work this evening," Kai said.

Hal looked beyond the dewy windows. Rain hadn't been subsided. Kai look at him curiously, he rarely seen his partner became sweeter this day. _'What did he dreamed?'_ Kai thought. He put the glass he'd brought on the desk.

Hal's mind still in an uproar. He tried to dig the memories of warmth in his past. He wondered why he can't remember happiness of his early day. This god damn lost of memory was very annoying. He felt he yearn that thing the most, but he couldn't remember. Closing his eyes, he put his right hand to his face, covering half of his face."My- memory of my mother suddenly pop out in my mind.."

Kai looked at him, blink. "That's good. You must have a strong feeling for her. She's the one who gave you birth, anyway. I don't know how it feel. But I know that I love my aunt whom I consider as my own mom."

Hal blinked. He forgot that Kai had a worst amnesiac that he couldn't remember any of his early days. "Sorry," he whispered. Only Kai'd heard it, and he smiled.

"Huh, well. I'm just bringing you this." _'Eh?' _

"_Hey, I'm bring you this."_

He looked at a glass of white liquid on his desk. Then looked at the young boy who stand in front of him. Looked like his sentence was unfinished yet.

"_This is hot milk."_

"Because you've already done all of the works. You haven't got any rest for some days, right? This will surely help you." He smiled sweetly.

"Che, you look like another person _good-for-nothing_." He smirked and took a sip of his milk.

"What are you talking about? I'm Eto Kai."

"Cough! Cough!" His eyes widened behind the glass. Kai'd gone from the room. Leaving him in a great confusion of fact and fiction(?).

"_Wait, What is your name?"_

"..."

'_Was it my missing memories that flashed just now...? Why I can't remember it clearly?'_

Who knows?

.—:The End:—.

* * *

><p>Bad? <strong>Un<strong>understandable? Please do RnR then if something bothering or making you feel 'something'. It's very 'something' to say this 'something' stuff. Uwooh.. too much 'something' in my mind. How about RnR?


End file.
